Follow Me, Fall To My Feet
by CuddleMeClose
Summary: Sasuke didn't want to kill Naruto. He just wanted to own him. A story of Sasuke s struggle with his failing sanity and chaotic heart.
1. Run In With A Raven

Follow Me, Fall To My Feet

Author's disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's warning: Watch out little innocent and/or ignorant ones. There is boyxboy in this little work. Nothing graphic but if you aren't one for the boy + boy= love then I suggest you look somewhere else for your fanfiction fun. Also, there is a fair amount of swearing. You have been warned.

Summary: Sasuke's thoughts on Naruto. Sasuke's words to Naruto. Sasuke's actions towards Naruto.

Fuck.

Chasing me again? Of course you are.

Your my blinding shadow. A shooting star burning through the sky to rescue me from the darkness in my soul. You're the only thing that could pull me up from the dark depths of Hell and bring me redemption. A living angle to bring my horrible existence peace and happiness for the rest of my days.

Hn.

Actually, that's a bunch of bullshit.

You're annoying and obnoxious and I should have killed you when I first had the chance. Or the second or the third or the countless other times you've left yourself completely open to my attacks. I'd do it fast too. Not to spare you pain or ease YOUR suffering. No, it's so I wouldn't have to hear another word come out of you damn fucking mouth again.

Where I go you follow. Always chasing after me. If I ever do manage to shake you off my trail, it never takes long before your sheer devotion to me leads you once again on the right path. Never one to give up. Never one to stop. I know you will always come for me.

Naruto.

Even now I can almost see you chasing me through trees while your companions struggle in vain to keep up. Your eyes straining far off as if trying to see me through the dark shadows of the Sound Forest. I'm almost like a phantom to you. I bet you even dream about me Dobe. I can just imagine you while you sleep, moving your legs like a stupid dog who dreams of chasing rabbits.

I dream of you too, Dobe. Almost every night. You've turned into something so much more then my 'most important person'. You're my nightmare, Naruto. Coming in the night to torment me with everything you are. Your words, you actions, you touch all to drive me mad. Making me loath... and crave you in both my waking and sleeping state.

And what are your plans if you find me, Naruto? Take me back to Konoha so we can be rivals again? Can you really be so naive as to think that everything would be the same? That we would be the same? Team 7 once again going on mediocre missions for a village that destroyed both my life and yours. If you were in front of me right now I'd laugh in your face, or beat you senseless, or both.

Then you would forgive me. That's something I never understood about you. You're forgiving nature. Or perhaps you're so thick headed you forget everything after a night's sleep. Once again waking up ready for any challenge the day throws at you. It vexes me. It makes me clench my jaw and curl my fist and makes me want to wipe the floor with you all the more. It makes me want to beat you until you fall on your knees before me. So many violent scenarios run though my head when I think of you.

That's probably why I...

Think of you as often as I do.

Dobe, you make me want to break you down to nothing. You make me want to do so many things to you.

After leaving the leaf village, at that time I knew then that I would forget you. That you would be torn away along with the rest of my childish memories and all I would have left is my resolve for vengeance. Some things lingered in the back of my mind at first but, as time passed, eventually all faded into a black nothing. All but you. Most of my memories were drowned in blood and washed away to somewhere I cannot reach. Nor would I want to. All but you, Naruto. I remember so much when I am reminded of you.

I knew I would forget you.

I knew you were nothing.

I knew it with all of my being.

I was wrong and I knew that too.

And I hate being fucking wrong, Dobe.

You're closer now then you have been in a very long time. The wind brings your sent to me. You smell like sun kissed earth. Something warm and soft and weak and so close I could stab you with my blade before you could even blink. Do you even realize how close to death you are? I think if I sighed right now you are close enough to hear me.

Naruto, always too rash and losing your team. Making yourself end up alone and vulnerable. You're even backing up towards me like some stupid girl in a horror movie. A little blond idiot lost in a dark and evil forest with an evil raven just a few feet away in the shadows. I should gut you right here and now on sheer principle.

Instead though I bide my time until I could easily reach out and touch you. My grip on my sword tightens and I can almost grin as I _let_ you sense me behind you. You turn with wide sapphire blue eyes and mouth agape. That loud mouth of yours. This time I'll really shut that mouth up for good.

I move forward as you move to back up. For someone who has been searching for me day and night for over three years you sure as hell seem scared to finally have me here in front of you. Your fear angers and excites me and I decided right then to take what I wanted.

My rage is so intense I feel my eyes turn red, literally. My sword leaves my hand and begins its decent to the floor. I suddenly have the need to rip you to shreds with my bear hands. To feel that soft looking skin bruise underneath my touch. To feel, to smell and taste. I need all of it or I'll go even more insane for you then I already am.

A gasp escapes your lips before my own claim yours in a searing kiss. I take your open mouth as an invitation as I shove my tongue inside and feel the warmth of you. No longer wondering of your taste as I indugle in you. Cool water from a spring, clean and delicious. Your tongue submits to mine out of sheer shock and I am more than willing to take advantage. A strangled noise escapes your throat as I grab your shoulders and shove you to the ground. There is no resistance from you, just helpless little noises that are driving me wild. The element of surprise left you open to me. Fucking Dobe.

All my life I have struggled for what I felt was rightfully mine. Power, respect, revenge, and what I am entitled to. I realize at this moment as I lay on top of this you that I owned you from the start. You have always been mine and right now I want what I am entitled to. It's this moment that I have with you beneath me that I feel something close to contentment.

"Naruto?" I know that voice. That shrill mind numbing voice. Sakura. She again cries out from far off. "Naruto! Where are you Baka?"

A growl escapes my throat as I begrudgingly break our embrace. Your eyes are still wide but brighter then before, glazed over and a flush on your pretty face. Small gasps make your chest rise and fall and your lips are almost bruised with the force I used to kiss you.

"Next time," I growled, "lose them for good." I say and then I leap off of you and make my escape through the trees.

End

Me: Ending sucked! I'm not asking for reviews or even feedback although I wouldn't mind. You can if you want. I will ask for ideas and parings if you want me to write a little oneshot for you. If it's something that really sparks my interest I might even write an actual story.

As for this story itself, I've never been one to write or even like stories in first person but for some reason it just ended up in this format. I actually think I could make a story out of this but I fear I wouldn't have the determination to. I work between 42-50 hours a week (for minimum wage *sigh*) and don't even have my own computer (yet). I wrote this story though my own email on a whim.

I am pretty happy with it though... I guess the jury is still out about making this a multi-chapter story. But this might mean I'd have to write a sex scene *blush*. I've never done that before!

ANYWAY!

Thanks a bunch guys for indulging me. I really appreciate it.


	2. Dead In The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the scenarios between the characters. There is swearing and suggestive themes in probably every chapter. In fact this story is bumped to 'M' to be safe.

Author's meltdown: Son of a bitch. Donkey balls. Shit! Shit! Shit! Up the ass of a monkey! Fuck! (Told you there was swearing.)

(Gasp gasp)… Ok. This is a flashback chapter.

Chapter 2: Dead In The Past

OoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi watched his three students in silence as they all continued their trek back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Zabuza and Haku, it seems that their deaths will be with his students for a while and possibly for the rest of their lives. Solemn wasn't even beginning to describe his pupils' moods. With slumped shoulders and hanging heads they looked to be leaving a funeral. Indeed it appeared that their first fight as ninja opened their eyes to what their chosen path in life will bring for them.

Sakura seemed the least affected by the fight. She simply seemed torn between her admiration for Sasuke and disappointment with her lack of response in battle. For his prized pupil, Kakashi might have thought that Sasuke seemed perfectly normal if not for his eyes. In them was a mix of frustration and confusion as he cast sideways glances towards his blonde team member that Kakashi had never seen in him before. Something along the line of insecurity if he didn't know any better, which he did. As for Naruto, it seemed he was the most torn up about the two ninjas death. Uncharacteristically quiet and thoughtful, he simply made his way silently with downcast eyes.

Time passed as they walked and as the once high sun began its quick decent to the horizon Kakashi announced that they would be setting up camp for the evening. 'A night's sleep will help.' He concluded while he asked Sakura to help him gather fire wood while the boys set up camp.

The gathering of firewood was uneventful as well as the meal and preparations for bed. Few words were spoken unless by Kakashi who assigned sleeping arrangements. Sakura had her own tent (on the complete opposite side of the campsite) while Naruto and Sasuke shared the remaining tent. Kakashi would keep watch the whole night seeing as he knew he would not be sleeping this evening. He sat at the center of camp by their small fire as he watched his students disappear inside their tents for bed.

It was hours later in the evening and Naruto couldn't sleep. No matter how he tried he just kept fidgeting in his bedroll. Tossing and turning for what seemed like hours until he finally gave up. Sighing in defeat, Naruto laid flat on his back and just looked up at darkness of his and Sasuke's tent. The fight with Haku kept replaying through his mind, one part in particular. It was all so fast Naruto still had trouble recalling all of the details. He remembered the floating panels of glass all around him. Then there were seemingly hundreds of needles coming from everywhere to end his life. However, these circumstances were just that, circumstances. The main thing that gripped Naruto so completely was remembering Sasuke suddenly before him taking the blunt of the damage to protect him.

'To save me. He saved me.' Naruto thought as he casually glanced at the Uchiha who lay next to him, seemingly dead to the world.

"Oi, Sasuke? You awake?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted not bothering to open his eyes.

"Teme!" Naruto whispered harsly. "Don't 'Hn' like I'm one of your fan girls. Answer me, damn it."

Sasuke almost sighed. Instead he just rolled on his side to face Naruto. "What do you want Dobe?" He watched the dark outline of Naruto take in a large puff of air. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what would make the Dobe actually think before he said something.

Naruto was not one to really express himself with words. Unless they were about his quest to be Hokage or his loyalty to his village, he was more or less hopeless with communication. However, he soon realized that Sasuke was much the same way. Few words with much meaning behind them. So, grasping and failing to gather the right words to tell his dark haired teammate he simply said:

"Thanks Sasuke."

There was silence as the words were processed by both of them. Then Sasuke's eyes widened in understanding as Naruto seemed to turn away in embarrassment even with the darkness surrounding them. The unspoken meaning behind that simple statement resounded inside the cramped space of their tent.

'Thank you for being there.'

'Thank you for protecting Sakura.'

"It's good to know that you have my back during tough times." Naruto stated turning back on his side to face Sasuke with his trade-mark grin, not that Sasuke could see it.

'Thank you for saving me.'

Heat spread across Sasuke's face as he felt something close to a smile tug on his lips. He was silently thankful that it was dark so Naruto wouldn't see the possible blush dust his cheeks. He knew it was stupid and juvenile that his heart quickened in his chest and his had the feeling of floating. For just a moment he allowed himself to feel and enjoy it. For the first time in his harsh life Sasuke didn't feel like the odd one out. With Naruto, at this moment he felt like he belonged.

Sasuke realized then that he had just made his first friend.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted

"Teme! Don't just 'hn' me!"

Fumbling out of his bedroll, Naruto pounced on to Sasuke's still prone form. Never one to be taken by surprise, Sasuke maneuvered out of his own sleeping bag to grab the blond and throw him down. Their struggles only stopped when they felt the tent they resided in collapsed on top of them.

"Teme!" The mass of material called Naruto yelled. "Look at what you did!"

"Baka, you're the one that started it! I was trying to sleep."

Kakashi watched the mass of fabric that was once his student's tent fumble around while shouts and curses spouted from its insides. He felt his eyebrow twitch and almost signed as he watched the decline of his prized student. 'I leave him with Naruto for one mission and it all goes to hell. Such is life.' He silently pulled out his favorite book and began to read.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Confession: Ummm... I kinda have no plot. Oops! I never intended to make a multi-chapter story ever again. And yet here we are! So, if you could throw some ideas my way it would be much appreciated because I got nothing. Thanks!..l. I'm serious. I have no plot I do not write. Good luck!

Author's Thanks: The fact that some people decided to actually review even when I said they didn't need to was really nice. One particular reviewer was so thoughtful and kind in their review that they actual gave me the drive to write this. Thanks ShadowFox.

Author's Backpedal: Ok... I would please like reviews now. ^_^ I'm so shameless, I know.


	3. Don't Forget… You Already Forgot

Author's Confession: So… My rant last chapter was because I broke up with a boyfriend at that time. I was SUPER depressed and didn't want it to affect this story so I didn't write for a while. Then I just forgot this story. I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know if there was anyone really following this work or even still does but I will do my best to make up. Even for those who just read and don't review. I'm sorry. You're all awesome and I appreciate you.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto. The plot of this fanfiction is mine though.

Chapter 3: Don't Forget… You Already Forgot. Did You?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto is not a smart person. Kind, compassionate, determined and loyal he is. Passionate and vocal about his dreams for his life and the life of his loved ones, he is unmatched. Truly there was no person more righteous and courageous to fight for the best of all and to make the world a better place.

Intelligent, no. The boy is a damn stump.

Naruto work up in a foggy state with a screaming Sakura straddling his waist and shaking his shoulders and he vaguely wondered when they decided to have sex. Not that he was complaining! He did think that he was supposed to be feeling something more physical. In his dizzy state he just wondered why they weren't in a nice room or at least not where Kakashi stood just feet away watching. Naruto would have wanted to deflower her in a dignified place. Like a fancy Hotel room with maybe even a scented candle or something.

What had actually happened, unbeknownst to Naruto, was Sakura and Kakashi had found the blond boy unconscious in the forest. Panic had taken over Sakura and the pink haired girl ran to her fallen teammate while Kakashi stood a little distance away to give Sakura room as well as attempting to sense Sasuke or anyone else who could be in the area. 'He's so still…' She thought horrified. She checked his pulse with trembling fingers. Stead and strong if not a little faster than normal. She climbed on top of him trying to check his different chakra channels to see what could be wrong. It didn't appear to be anything physical. 'Why is he like this?' She though with tears beginning to form in her pale green eyes.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She said louder and louder until it was a shrill cry grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. This is when Naruto had woken up.

'I guess as long as we care for each other that's all that matters.' He mused almost drunkenly as he suddenly sat up and planted a wet kiss on Sakura's cheek. Had Naruto been bolder he would have gone for her mouth but he was not familiar with gentle intimate contact and decided to be a gentlemen. Plus… Kakashi was RIGHT there.

A deadly silence fell upon the forest as everyone and everything froze.

"BAKA!" A shrill voice shrieked followed by a might smack.

Naruto ended up unconscious again.

OoOo

Sasuke wanted to kill something very badly. He held his sword in front of him and he could feel his fingers itch to draw ribbons of red on the floor with the help of the sword and an unfortunate warm body. The thoughts of his actions running through his head over and over like a beautifully horrible nightmare. He had… Sasuke grimaced. 'Stupid.' He scolded himself. 'Fucking stupid.'

His blade went through the air in swoops and thrust as Sasuke trained. Just hours after 'the incident' Sasuke had returned to one of Orochimaru's underground hideouts. Inside was near pitch black save for the few small candles that adored the rock walls. It was cold and damp and Sasuke felt he could finally breathe. 'Fuc- Stupid Damn Dobe.', he thought as he willed the tightness in his chest away.

Of course he hadn't been thinking. Sasuke usually followed his instincts without resistance. That was the reason he was still alive. Twisted hate-filled life though it was, it was his because he never second guessed himself and was in a constant state of moving forward. However, his instincts had never had him almost rape someone. Never mind that this 'someone' was once his closest friend. Sasuke nearly did and he knew he would have enjoyed it immensely. He almost wondered if his old rival would have liked it too, but squashed the thought down realizing he didn't need to consider that thought.

He watched his blade fly through the air as he practiced another sweep of his sword and saw it catch the golden light of the candle. Blond flashed though his thoughts at the similar color and he bit the inside of his cheek. 'Mine. No. Want. Fuck. Soft. Whiskered. Bite. Hate.' Actions and Broken thoughts ran though his head as his body seemed to ache. Not from pain but something that started in his chest and seemed to just weigh him down. 'Dobe,' he though with a dull pain in his heart.

OoOo

It was later in the day. The sun was setting while Sakura was setting up the campfire and Naruto was still nursing the still-swollen left side of his face. Kakashi mused that Sakura must have held back since his blond student's jaw wasn't shattered.

Kakashi was observant. In his line of work he needed to be. Naruto had noted before Sakura had reached the then unconscious Naruto, that his blond student didn't have a scratch on him. He lay, almost peacefully on the grass with just a light flush on his face. He only thing that was off was the disheveled look of his jacket and shirt.

Kakashi had also noticed that Naruto's lips had been swollen before the idiotic and possibly suicidal act of kissing Sakura's cheek that ended up with Naruto getting a punch he, nor his face, would never soon forget.

He knew he had sensed Sasuke mere moments before they came across Naruto. Had the Dark haired boy drugged Naruto? Why? What else did Sasuke do or attempt? The state Naruto had been when he had found him made him think that the blond was attached in a 'less than conventional' way. Naruto didn't seem to remember what had taken place before he was unconscious (The first time).

Kakashi also noted that Naruto was a terrible liar.

'Whatever you're keeping, you have your reasons Naruto.' Kakashi thought to himself, 'I just hope you have some idea of what you're doing.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's musings: Hey, how you doing?

I almost ended the Naruto part with "Then Sakura Bitch-slapped Naruto back into unconsciousness." but thought it was too much of my pov when I am trying to keep the narrative natural. Still, couldn't help myself when I said Naruto was as dumb as a stump. A loveable sweet stump. Maybe I should have said 'He is a simple creature'. Oh well.

When I write Sasuke I try to go to a dark place. Not a depressed, whiny, or Emo place but somewhere where love is a foreign concept. To me his has a very instinctual and almost-animalistic mentality. Complex emotions confuse and often anger him. Anger is his safe place, I remind myself. Any suggestions or thoughts I should keep in mind would be helpful if you guys and gals want to throw out your thoughts on him.

Wanna Review? That'd be pretty cool of you.


	4. We Are All a Little Mad Sometimes

Author: I seriously never wrote… you know, 'Those' scenes. I'm working my way though. See, the more I write Sasuke's character the more I realize that 'that' actually needs to happen for him. A make or break moment if you will.

That being said! There is no actual 'lemon' (is that the correct term?) in the chapter. There is however masturbation mentioned and some details of it. I'm going for broke in this chapter. If I can't write this I won't make it to an actual love scene. This was this chapter's warning.

Chapter 4: We Are All a Little Mad Sometimes

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke was in a modest hotel room in a small town he didn't bother learning the name of. He was lying on a simple cot staring up at the wooden ceiling. He had some down time. He had planned his next move accordingly and now he needed to wait until his blond stalker got closer. Sasuke needed him close.

Sasuke wondered when he made his decision to keep Naruto. Thinking back he always knew subconsciously that they had to be together but it was different to come to terms with an idea and even embrace it. The raven's eyes drooped and then closed as he thought more about his past realization.

OoO

"_Sasuke-kun, my boy." The too tall snake-like man began. "Never a day goes by that you don't improve. It really is such a treat to watch you." Orochimaru smiled in his sadistic way. He continued to watch as Sasuke spared with a large amount of the legendary Senin's prisoners._

"_If you can get past little Sasuke-kun you are free to go." Orochimaru had told the captive men. Some of them had not seen the light of day in years and were crazed at a chance for freedom. There were twenty in all, ranging in age and stature. All were once strong ninja and all of them were willing to kill this dark haired boy to be free._

_Sasuke had stood across the make shift area with a bored expression on his face. His arms had been crossed in front of his chest while he watched as each of the men was given a weapon to fight with. Sasuke didn't even bother drawing his sword as the men waited for the signal from Orochimaru to start the battle._

"_Are you ready Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru didn't even try to hide the mirth in his voice._

'_Hn.' Sasuke grunted._

"_Alright then!" The snake man said. "Begin!"_

_Sasuke body was fighting while his mind wandered. It didn't reflect on his skills in the slightest. His body and instincts were sharper than most top class Ninja. He felt his surrounding and knew the moment to strike. He vaguely noted more of them falling but he didn't really care. To Sasuke this was not training. It was a waste of his time. He could be doing a number of things that would benefit his body more than this poor excuse of a spar._

_The raven's mind continued to wander until it came upon its current interest. An interest with golden hair and a very loud mouth._

'_I want him.' He decided absently._

'_He would hate you.' A small voice in his head chimed in._

'_Naruto is incapable of hating me.'_

'_He would resent and curse you.'_

'_That is irrelevant.'_

'_You think he wouldn't fight you?'_

'_I like it when he fights.'_

'_He wouldn't want what you would be willing to allow.'_

_Sasuke ignored the last comment. Instead he had focused on the picture in his mind of the blond young man. 'His skin looked soft. I hardly got to touch it.'_

_The Avenger pictured Naruto underneath him in the forest clearing again. Sasuke imagined he had his pale hand at the base of the blond boy's neck resting securely on the whiskered one's collarbone. Blue eyes that made you think you were drowning staring into black ones. Tan skin that made Sasuke's fingertips itch still hidden by obnoxious clothing. Naruto's golden hair spiked out every which way. He imagined the smaller boy's brows creasing in confusion as Sasuke sat atop him deciding what he should do first. Stab him? Fuck him? Both?_

'_I'm fucked up.' Sasuke concluded as he then blinked out of his fantasy as the last man fell._

"_Sasuke," Orochimaru exclaimed in glee, "You are my treasure."_

OoO

Sasuke's dreams were different then his everyday life. Maybe because those were the only thing he couldn't control yet. His dreams were more memories from his troubled childhood. Some were of his family. Some were of Team Seven. Most of them were of Naruto.

He dreamt of when the two boys were young. How Naruto would constantly follow him like a dedicated and needy puppy. Yelling and fighting with the dark haired one, trying desperately to get his attention and approval. It made Sasuke feel special then. To have a person at his beck and call because they wanted to be with him, not for his status but for the person he was at that time was a high for Sasuke.

He dreamt of how Naruto looked now. The blond had grown taller but was still shorter then Sasuke. The fire in the blue eyes had not dimmed through his hardship but instead burned brighter with determination. Leaner in the face but still had an innocent child-like look. Sasuke found just staring at Naruto was addicting.

They were friends before. Now Sasuke wanted more.

Sasuke wanted everything.

OoO

Sasuke's breath was ragged. Small groans were escaping his mouth. The raven bit his lower lip in need as an overwhelming pleasure built inside him. He stoked himself faster as he pictured his blond under him and moaning. Blue eyes glazed over and his body arching at all the things Sasuke wanted to do with him.

The imagery was tantalizingly vivid. Sasuke could picture it clear as I if he were really there. Naruto underneath him moaning loudly as Sasuke thrust-

"N-Naruto…" He gasped the blond boy's name as he came. A white sticky substance streaked onto his bedspread. A pleasant shutter ran deliciously down Sasuke's spine and he moaned quietly in the afterglow of his orgasm.

He fell back onto the clean area of his cot. His breathing eventually slowed and evened out.

'Well, that was interesting…' He mused.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author: Damn it… **Stares at work for a moment. Nosebleed then death**


	5. Drain Away

Author: Correct state of mind for writing? Something dark and incredibly inviting… Chocolate cake. I'm there, Baby!

Chapter: Drain Away

OoOoOoOo

"Achoo!"

"Someone must be thinking about you, Naruto." Kakashi teased as he put his book down. Currently the silver haired ninja was lying across a simple cot in their rented room at one of the more established inns they have come across, his dark eye coming to rest on the vaulted wood ceiling above them. They had only just arrived in town two hours ago but Kakashi wasted no time to get comfortable.

It was whispers of a dark haired man with pale skin and a menacing blade that seemed to give the Ninja trio just enough to keep them on the Raven's tail feathers. The trail that now lead them to a small village called Kurokumo. A village of mostly farmers and some tiny family businesses, it was a wonder Sasuke would even stop in this sort of place at all. They all wondered to themselves what could have lead Sasuke here if this is indeed where their wayward team-mate came to temporarily reside but no one seemed to want to actually discuss it.

Turning to his blond student he watched as Naruto sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Ne Kakashi-sensei, my nose just itches." Again the blonde sneezed and again his sleeve rubbed against his nose. "I'm fine. There must be something in the air, that's all."

"You have been sneezing a lot the last day or so. I wonder if you are catching something. Maybe you should let Sakura give you a check up." Kakashi watched in amusement as his young student blushed and his left eye twitched all at once. Since the 'kiss incident' two days ago in the forest clearing Sakura has refused to be anywhere near the blonde, even going so far as to pay, with her own money, for the suite-room in the inn that is on the opposite side of the building entirely. Since entering the inn Naruto hasn't seen even a glimpse of pink to even try to apologize to.

"I think if I was actually sick Sakura would just finish the job…" Naruto gulped. "But that can't be it! I have never been sick in my entire life! I've never even had a runny nose."

"Really?" The silver haired ninja said coyly, "Because your nose is currently making a really good imitation of that right now." Sure enough Naruto's nose was bright red and dripping steadily. In fact, Kakashi realized that, past the blush he was still stained with, Naruto looked pale in his face and neck with a light sheen of perspiration. "Naruto, are you feeling alright? You look pale in the face."

Ocean blue eyes blinked in confusion as he looked at his teacher. He hadn't really thought about it but he actually _didn't_ feel ok. He felt… kind of bad.

Naruto had not exaggerated when he had said he has never been sick. For all of his life he had never fallen victim so as much as a common cold. So he wasn't able to describe the increasing foggy and tired feeling that seemed to be slowly overcoming him or the soreness deep in his bones and the overheating feeling coming from his head.

"I feel…" Naruto grasped at words, "Sweaty." Kakashi sat up from his prone position and motioned for Naruto to stand before him. When the blonde did, Kakashi placed his hand on his forehead. His eyes widened slightly then creased in concern. Naruto's forehead felt like it was on fire!

"Well, Naruto congratulations," Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "you just caught your first cold."

The blond eyes widened in shock. "What!?" The blond exclaimed in horror and disbelief. "That's not possible. I've never been sick. I wouldn't even know what to do if I got sick." As if on some malevolent cue Naruto fell into a sneezing fit that left him lightheaded and reeling.

"What you do is get into a hot bath and soak for a while then you drink some tea and go to bed early." The taller ninja stood up and went the simple wooden linen closet pulling out two large white and fluffy towels as well as a bath robe. "I will get the bath ready. With that fever you will need to soak in an alcohol bath to sweat it out. I'll also call room service to-"

Naruto's legs seemed to go boneless and slumped to the wooden floor. 'Sick? Sick!' The word echoed in his mind over and over. 'How can this happen? How do people deal with feeling so awful?' He felt dizzy and hot and the words Kakashi seemed to be saying to him were garbled and far off as if the blonde's ears were filled with cotton. His vision was foggy and his body shivered and ached. "Kakashi-Sensei, am I going to die?"

Kakashi almost chuckled as he turned back to look at the sad and sickly ninja. "No, you are not going to die. You will however be very miserable for the next few days."

OoOo

His black tank top slid from his arms to the floor and Naruto sighed. Like a raging bull this sickness hit him and he was left feeling like a broken form of former glorious himself. He was zapped of all his normally exuberant energy and his strength seemed to dwindle to almost nothing. Naruto's mind seemed to have settled into a cold thick fog that left him feeling slow and clumsy. Sliding the remainder of his clothing off his body to the white tile floor the blond ninja looked at his reflection in the sink mirror.

"Damn it."

Blue eyes were dull and normally tan skin was a pasty pale. Slightly shaded skin was under his eyes and a pink tint on the end of his nose from too much rubbing. 'I look so disgusting!' Opening his mouth he noticed a sickly opaque color coating his tongue. Naruto blinked and leaned in closer to the mirror. 'Does someone's tongue always turn a pale purple when they get sick? Gross.' He though with a grimace. Finally turning away he slumped over to the tub now filled with steaming water and bubbles.

Naruto's sore body slipped into the warm inviting water still filling the tub in their modest bathroom. He even let out a small moan as he sank neck deep into the bubble-covered warmth. "Ah! Bathing is the best thing in the world! I'm already feeling better." He said loudly.

A smile grew on his lips and another sigh escaped him. Kakashi had left Naruto only after he was sure the young man would be able to handle getting undressed and into the tub alone. It was as if he thought Naruto was too weak to even take a bath by himself. "Ne! Kakashi-Sensei frets so much. Who knew he could be so worried or me just because of a cold?" He laughed to himself, "If Sasuke could only see-"

_Cool lips push, demanding submission while slim fingers dragged him down and pulled at his clothing. Burning eyes like fiery pools of blood staring into him telling of something but, for the life of him, Naruto didn't know what._

Sasuke…

A blush started on his face and grew to cover his ears and neck. 'He… kissed me.' Naruto sank into the water until only nose and top of his head was above the water. 'Why did he do that?' He scrunched his cerulean eyes closed and tried to will the memory away.

'_Next time loose them for good.'_

'Next time?' Naruto wondered despite himself. 'Was that going to happen again? Why? What is going on with Sasuke?' His heart quickened and a fluttering feeling of fear and apprehension seemed to take over his heart. 'Why did the Baka do something so weird?'

_Sasuke's body was cool as it pinned down Naruto's. Their faces were so close together that Sasuke's ragged breathing fell upon the blonde's face. The blonde couldn't speak, all his words seemed to have been stolen from him. His lips tingled pleasantly and-_

Naruto sat upright suddenly as he shook his head and memories away. "Fuck!" He yelled, "This sickness messes with your head too! I will not let it beat me though! I will kick this cold's ass so hard it will never bother me again."

He grumpily sat back in the tub and for a while just stared at the bubbles floating before him. Despite his best efforts however, his thought fell back to Sasuke and their … Whatever it was that happened. 'I don't know what Sasuke is trying to pull but nothing has changed. I will find him. I will bring him home or die trying.' Small quiver of fear squirmed into his mind suddenly.

'_Next time loose them for good.'_

'What if he finds me first…?' Naruto shivered. 'What the hell is that idiot thinking?'

OoOo

Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the unsuspecting blonde. His golden locks were damp and his skin had turned to an incredibly alluring pink from the hot water. Unsuspecting and unassuming flesh exposed to the ever watchful onyx eyes.

"Naruto…" The name was a whisper on pale lips. The raven's fingertips tingled at past memories. He was so close and couldn't wait to finally claim his former companion. His dearest person. His best friend. His soon-to-be lover. "Naruto." He let the name blissfully roll off his tongue as he continued to gaze at the young man.

"Sasuke." Kakashi's tone was quiet but no less commanding from behind the raven-haired traitor.

OoOoOoOoOo

Author: Kurokumo means 'Dark Cloud'. At least that is what Google tells me.

BTW: Cliff hanger? Did not expect that! What's going to happen? They fight? They talk? They bake sweets? I don't even know! … Oh crap I don't know! Or do I? *shakes head 'no'* Oh! Does anyone wanna BETA this? Any takers?

Fun Fact: An alcohol bath really does work. You put a few cap-fulls of rubbing alcohol into hot bathwater and it helps your sore body relax as well as sweating out a fever. My family lives by this.


	6. Save Me From Nightmares

Author: Candy makes me blush. Got so gosh-darn flustered I didn't know what to do. All my reviews are very sweet. Thanks from my heart for all who take the time.

BTW: Apparently I spent so much time describing Naruto's sickness that I actually got sick myself. Son-of-ah-balls. There is an alcohol-bath in my immediate future. *Becomes puddle of typing goo*

Chapter: Save Me From Nightmares

OoOoOoOo

Sasuke's breathing was steady. He did not turn to his former teacher right away. Instead his eyes lingered on Naruto's vulnerable frame a moment longer. "Kon'nichiwa, Kakashi-sensei," The raven stood from his perch which was a limb of an oak tree just above the window of the bathroom. He turned his head finally and caught the darkened outline of the older silver-haired man out the corner of his eye. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I should be asking you that, Sasuke." Kakashi's voice was strong and held a promise of retaliation should the dark haired boy try anything. "Here we have been searching for you for years when all we needed to do was wait for you to come to us."

"Don't you mean 'hunting'? From what I remember, your country typically does not welcome deserters back with open arms."

"Things are not 'typical' in this situation. If what we are hearing is true than you might be considered a hero to Leaf."

"Really?" Sasuke sneered. His lips curing up in a mocking grin. "What sort of things could you have heard that would make me so fortunate that I would receive such honor and praise?"

"Did you kill Orochimaru?"

For a while the young man didn't say anything. Instead, turning completely Sasuke faced his teacher head on. Kakashi was in a crouched and ready position with his right hand dangerously close to his kunai. His one dark eye was steady on Sasuke. "Kill Orochimaru?" He asked simply. "That would be something."

"Did you?" Kakashi pressed.

"Yes. I killed the snake."

_An echo of screams had rang though the underground halls along with the crackling of lightning. Sasuke's sword had ran clean through the Senin's shoulder pinning him to the wall. A battle of power and will pursued with it all ending by Orochimaru being consumed in a jitsu he could not control. His death had been quick but not painless, while Sasuke himself didn't even receive a scratch._

"If you tell me that you only left Leaf to infiltrate the Sound's inner workings and eventually kill Orochimaru, than that is what I will report." Kakashi claimed. It was a plea, a compromise and they both knew the underlying meaning to his statement. 'Just tell them what they want to hear. I will stand by you. Team Seven will stand by you. Come home.'

Sasuke gave a dark scoff, "If you think that things will go back the way they were then you are a blind as Naruto."

"No, Sasuke," Kakashi sighed, unable to hide the tiredness in his tone. A kunai was in the masked man's hands almost instantaneously. A small shift in weight on his feet and suddenly the air was tense. Like a string pulled too tight and ready to break. An air of battle was forming around the two former team-members.

Before Kakashi could make his attack physically Sasuke said suddenly "I think it interesting that you would assume I would simply arrive here without a plan." Kakashi froze in his movements. "Did you really think I would not take my former teacher into account?"

There was a tense pause, "Or your much weaker team-mates?" The raven finished.

Like a hawk Kakashi watched Sasuke, trying to discern anything from the young man's eyes. There is a reason he has made himself known now, Kakashi thought to himself. For the briefest moment his dark eyes flickered to the bathroom window and saw the top of a bright mop of golden locks. "What are you planning to do to Naruto?"

"Planning? I simply want to talk to the Dobe alone."

Now it was the silver haired man's turn to scoff. "What could you possibly need to discuss with him?"

"Many things that do not concern you or anyone else. We have unfinished business."

"How did you get him sick?"

Sasuke smirked despite himself. "Ever perceptive Kakashi-sensei."

"It wasn't hard to figure out. One seemingly random encounter with you and suddenly he is sick for the first time in his life. How did you do it and what did you do to him? Answer me."

"I… slipped him something." A vivid flash of kissing Naruto flashed through Sasuke's mind. In their kiss was a small tasteless and odorless time-release pill made from the root Ō No Suimin or Sleeping King. Sasuke had pushed it in while his tongue dominated Naruto's mouth. Normally deadly to average men, Sasuke spent a small fortune for a trusted apothecary to dilute the deadly herb to a less severe potency. "It's a slow working poison that could claim his life in a matter of weeks." His smirk grew, "Unless I decide otherwise and give him the antidote."

"Sakura can cure a man of any poison. She is the best medic-nin in the entire village."

"Again you underestimate my determination, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke's hand lazily grasped the hilt of his blade. "It is unfortunate to leave a teammate alone Sensei. Especially your beloved medic."

The silver ninja's eye widened in disbelief. "Sasuke…"

"You still have time to save her." Sasuke mentioned off-handedly. "They wait for my signal."

"What are you trying to acc-"

"I propose a deal."

Kakashi blinked but showed no other sign of interest. He remained poised for attack but made no move to. He could not risk calling Sasuke's bluff. If Sakura was indeed in mortal danger he could not afford to be hasty. "What makes you think I will agree to anything you propose?"

"I see this going as one of two ways. You can save one or both students." Saskue's eyes flickered for a moment from black to red. "Let me take Naruto with me for a week."

"You can't be seri-"

"If you follow my simple rules then I promise him alive, cured of his poison and no other permanent damage. First rule: No following. You will remain in this village and wait for Naruto's return. Second: Do not call for any assistance. This includes your summons. Three: Sakura will not to know of anything that is going on. I don't care what you tell her."

Kakashi took in the raven's word silently. Though there was no change in his outside appearance but a bubbling rage grew in his heart. To be betrayed by his prized pupil and left in the dark like a child. But what could he do? With Naruto incapacitated their trio was crippled. If Kakashi acted now he could lose everyone he had now come to care for, Saskue still included.

"Does it have to be a week?"

"It could be shorter. It depends on how the discussion goes with Naruto. But in seven days you will see Naruto again. No later."

Kakashi was defeated and they both knew it. "Promise me no harm will come to either of them."

"If you leave for Sakura now I can." The young ninja stated. There was a slight breeze and Kakashi was gone, seeming to disappear into the dark tree line. Sasuke's calm eyes turned back to the bathroom window just in time to see the blond securing a white rode around his waist. He needed to act quicker than he would have liked but with his teacher on the move he did not have the luxury of time.

OoOo

"_Everybody hands up  
Mata ashita no heros wa come back  
Tsujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
Ike zi 3, 2, 1,  
Make some noise!"_

Naruto sang loudly as he toweled his hair. His eyes closed and his hands moving diligently to get rid of excess moisture in his blond tresses. Busy with his task he did not hear the window open the remaining way. He also didn't notice the lights going out because of his closed eyes. He did however notice the chill of the wind on his exposed feet.

Opening his eyes he could only see a shadowed darkness. The only light seemed to be streaming from outside, moonlight. "Oi! The hell happened to the lights?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered from behind the blond. Blue eyes widened as strong arms encompassed him. One moving around his waist as the other put a damp cloth over his mouth and nose. His eyes drooped as he had accidently breathed into the funny smelling cloth. His body sagged and his vision faded.

Darkness held him and took over him.

'S-sasuke…'

OoOoOoOo

Author: Is Sasuke a firkin Bond villain or what? Explaining the genius of his plan like that. I should have had him holding and petting a cat methodically. Ohhhh! I feel awful! *Death again*

I know it has been only ONE day… but you guys are so sweet I didn't want to leave you hanging. But I guess I did that again just now. My bad for real.


End file.
